


The Theater Incident

by Friendlylycanthrope



Series: Let's Talk About It [25]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra Redemption, Catra and Adora end up temporarily behind bars, F/F, Filler, Fluff, Multi, horde soldiers dont have theater, not part of the series because i wrote it before all this, so you can imagine where this is going, this incident is referenced in another much older work of mine, wasn't sure if I wanted to include that piece in this series but here is this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlylycanthrope/pseuds/Friendlylycanthrope
Summary: When Adora defected, she learned so much about the outside world. She loved that she especially loved music, and has always been fond of it. Catra thought it was okay. Glimmer wants them to both connect on something new together that they might enjoy, so tries taking them to a new kind of event, a calm night of theater in the park.
Relationships: Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Let's Talk About It [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714624
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	The Theater Incident

  
  
  


When Adora came to Bright Moon, she had learned so much. There was food, and horses, and all kinds of things to experience for the first time. One of the most memorable moments however, was when Adora discovered music. 

In the horde, they had dance classes that were optional as extracurriculars. They had chants and anthems, but nothing like this. Adora discovered this new fact when the Best Friend Squad was at a festival, and Adora was in dumbstruck awe, eyes wide and glowing as the tunes swept around them and melodies carried the dancers to and fro. Glimmer was especially enamored with the glowing look on the warrior’s face as she leaned forward to look at the musicians. 

After they found out how passionate Adora was about music, they started going to symphonies together to make her happy. Angella was all too happy to recommend concert halls and accompany the trio to the opera to get them special access to a box seating. She loved the tunes, loved the melodies and harmonies, loved the variation of instruments and the range of sounds they could make, it was all magical every time. 

Then Catra came into their lives. And then, Catra started to date them. 

It was surprising, it wasn’t like any of them had planned on it. It was still a recent development, the result of Glimmer and Adora coming to the conclusion that they both had strong feelings of love for the woman. And the first few weeks after the Immigration, it was awkward. More reserved touches and holding back as they all got used to the new situation. Even though Adora and Glimmer had been dating for over three years now, even they pulled back so they could get used to intimacy all over again. 

But at the same time, Glimmer and Bow were now faced with not one, but two horde soldiers adjusting to civilian life. And things between Adora and Catra were still awkward. It was one thing to admit deep love and affection towards the other, but jumping into a relationship all of a sudden was strange. It was like the utter shock of jumping into a cold lake on a hot day, and it would be uncomfortable for a second until they adjusted.

Still, Glimmer wanted them to reconnect. Sure, what they had before when they were in the horde and realized in the jungle was never really perfect, but she hoped to see the two women that she loved be able to do the impossible by bridging the gap between them.

So, they tried activities of similar interest. Perhaps Catra would enjoy some new civilian things like Adora had that they would be able to talk about. They took Catra to the orchestra, which she enjoyed the first few times. After that, the novelty wore off, and she started napping during the first movement. 

There had to be something that they could do. Not just to bring the three of them together, but to help Adora and Catra both get used to non war related activities. Glimmer thought back to the very first time that Adora had seen music, how it was a whole month of new experiences for her. Everything was new and exciting to the sheltered soldier. And sure, Catra had been out of the horde for over over a year now, but she never mingled with civilians and just threw herself into her work for the rebellion, work that brought the horde to their knees under her command even long before the Immigration. 

Glimmer needed to bring them together somehow. As a rising diplomat, she felt that she needed to bring these two conflicting personalities back together in a way that they weren’t before, something new. 

Something new... 

They needed a new relationship, not the same old toxic one. Maybe what they needed to spark that, to get them on the same page before they started seeing eye to eye again. 

They needed a classic New Experience™. But what have neither of them experienced together yet, after over a year out of the horde? 

It took a while to think of something that would suit them, but in the end it was Adora’s love of music that inspired her. Where there is a passion for the arts, there is always more to explore. Perhaps Catra would be more entertained by the arts if it held a story, a sense of adventure or mystery or drama. Bow helped point Glimmer in the right direction for local events.

Glimmer decided to surprise Adora and Catra with a trip to a play in the park, a community production of  _ Queens of Our Times, Queen of Time. _

Glimmer had told them that they were going to an event in the park, something similar to the musical concertos they had visited. Which is how Glimmer now found herself on a stone bench at the outdoor amphitheater with two apprehensive ex horde soldiers curiously beside her. 

It was the first hours of dusk, and the sky was a rich purple as the day faded away. The theater was quiet, with only about two dozen other people here to see the show, so it wasn’t too crowded. A hush fell over the scattered crowd as the musicians began harmonizing. The curtain was drawn, and an actor came forward with the opening monologue. 

The first act went by just as slowly as Glimmer remembered it being when she was younger and her parents would take her out to the theater, or the much worse scenario where her tutors would make her read plays and write analysis on it. The plot was introduced as a dispute over ownership of a distant made up kingdom after the passing of a Queen, when several princesses, some of whom may or may not be frauds, rise up to challenge for the throne. In the beginning, there was no violence yet, just confusing exchanges where they make alliances with each other to turn against the others, only some of them are genuine and some are also a trap. Questions of legitimacy of birth right are brought up, and foreign powers are eager to move in on the power vacuum and take advantage of the confusion. Essentially, the first act is all about who wants to kill who, but no action until the second and third act. Lies are told, seeds of distrust are sown, and enemies are made. 

After the first act, there was an intermission. Glimmer stretched and yawned, and when she looked over to Adora and Catra to ask what they thought, she saw that they were gone.

“Aw c’mon. Where did you two go?” 

Glimmer squinted as she searched the dimly lit amphitheater for them. 

She gazed around the dimly lit outdoor theater until she found the two just as they ducked behind the walls of seating. 

“Ugh they better not be sneaking off or something.” She grumbled as she disappeared into a sparkling pink mist. She reappeared just in front of the pair, where they were discussing something of extreme urgency from the concerned looks on their faces, as though they were about to charge into battle. Adora was gesturing towards the main stage and Catra was thrashing her tail. 

“Oh no, you aren’t fighting are you?” Glimmer said. But they both looked relieved to see her. 

“Glim! We have to do something.” Catra said urgently. 

“Did you hear what they were saying up there in their speeches? We need to warn them,” Adora added. The firelight on the walls flickered once to dim and back again. 

“I know it’s a little boring, but bare with me guys. That’s the signal that they’re about to start again,” She took one woman around the arm on each side and teleported the three of them back to their seat just as the lights dimmed again to resume. 

“But Glimmer, Princess Estrella is in danger!” Adora whispered urgently. 

“I know, let’s see what happens.” Glimmer whispered back. Adora was about to protest but they were harshly shushed by another patron sitting behind them. 

The second act opened with a scene where all the characters are having a civil dinner together, and several of them are hiding their true intentions. Some characters were trying to get privacy with others, in order to do their dirty business, all while avoiding suspicion. Finally, the scene came where the duchess was kneeling to pray, and the Chancellor came in with a knife, sneaking towards her.

Glimmer could feel Adora tense up beside her, holding her breath. Her eyes darted around the audience and back to the stage in apprehension. This was the reaction that Gimmer was hoping for, that they would feel that first timer’s viewing in trepidation. When the Duchess was stabbed, Adora gasped, and a hand flew to her mouth. Catra grabbed on to her arm in a similar reaction, her grip matching the iron strength of a vice. 

Glimmer did not catch the few hand signals between each other from their military experience about how to move forward. None of this was registered by Glimmer, who was sure that their apprehension was only from having experienced the story for the first time. 

The Chancellor went into a soliloquy about his actions and his conscience, and Glimmer didn’t seem to notice that Adora and Catra had snuck off again. She couldn’t help remembering those boring essays and classes and feeling drowsy. It was easy for Catra, dark and lithe as she was, to blend in with the shadows and move freely. Adora had to slowly and subtly inch away and move towards anywhere she could hide. The Chancellor launched into his heartfelt soliloquy, filled with colorful metaphors and moral ambiguity. Glimmer scoffed, remembering having to write an essay on consequence and empathy based on this speech. But she remembered that the Chancellor should soon be interrupted by a foreign minister who would prompt the change of scene. If she could stay awake.

What happened next prompted a sharp gasp from the entire audience, even Glimmer: Adora seemed to come from stage left and tackle the Chancellor to the ground from behind. He yelled out in alarm, and included a few expletives. In the second it took to register this, Glimmer stood up, aghast. 

“What the?!” 

“Hey who is that?”

“Get off the stage, you maniac!” The crowd started yelling. Adora still struggled with the actor, which wasn’t hard since he was not in any way ready to go toe to toe with a seasoned ex-horde rebellion fighter. 

Glimmer began running up to the stage, but didn’t make it in time. More screams of horror and pain came from backstage, and soon three other actors were running away and heading for the safety of the stands, soon followed by Catra, coming out with a knife (and BOY did Glimmer hope it was only a prop knife) held to the throat of another actor. 

“What the hell?!”

“What’s going on?” 

“Who are these people!”

“Adora, restrain him and check the body!” Catra yelled over the chaos. People began to get up from their seats and run in panic for a guard. The duchess, while admitting that the show must go on, was concerned for the safety of her troupe of actors and lifted her head from pretending to be dead at that moment. 

“You’re safe now your highness, but you need to run!” Adora advised over the boos from the audience, as she tied up the actor she had tackled. 

“ADORA CATRA WHAT ARE YOU--” Glimmer began as she climbed onto the stage, but she was cut off when flames erupted behind stage right, where Catra had come from. More screaming and panic ensued. The flames quickly spread from panel to curtain and all the ropes and rigs, and people were now in full hysteria as they escaped the amphitheater. Glimmer clutched her own head in alarm, unable to even begin to think of a plan to deescalate. All the while, Catra and Adora were still threatening and subduing actors. 

The next thing Glimmer knew, she was standing in front of Adora and Catra’s cell at the town hall deputy office. Catra sat on the bench, perched on her feet with her knees in front of her, which they would come to learn meant she was defensive and anxious, while Adora gripped the bars in front of them to plead their case to Gimmer. Glimmer was singed lightly, with torn clothing from the fight that broke out. She stood with her face in one hand, shaking her head.

“He just _stabbed_ someone, right in front of all those people!” Adora pleaded. “And he’s not the only one at the speeches tonight who threatened people, we had to stop them!” Nobody said anything, which only prompted Adora to continue rambling. “The princess was in danger, she could have joined the rebellion! I know we aren’t supposed to interrupt an address, but we had to do something! They were going to kill everyone, right in front of all those people!”

Finally they were interrupted, when the Queen entered with General Abner. 

“Glimmer.” Was all she said as a greeting. Catra curled her tail around her feet and hissed quietly in her anger, while Adora straightened and gulped. 

“I got a special dispatch about some trouble at the theater.” General Abner reported in a monotone voice, but she raised an eyebrow and a knowing smirk at Adora, hands on her hips. “Multiple accounts of arson, physical endangerment, disruption of the peace, assault, and resisting arrest. Also speaking out loud while at the theater. It’s not technically a crime, but. Come on.” 

“Oh, come on!” Catra finally blurted. She stood up and paced the small cell “We’re in the middle of a war here, and you’re going to arrest us for doing the right thing?! We watched some diplomats try to KILL someone! I thought we were supposed to be the good guys!”

“It’s true, there were people in danger!” Adora quickly jumped in. “We couldn’t just sit there and watch while people were getting  _ poisoned  _ and  _ stabbed! _ ”

“Adora. Catra. It seems that you jumped to conclusions --”

“Mom, let me, okay?” Glimmer interrupted. “Can I just have a moment to talk to them alone? It’s my fault anyway.” 

The Queen looked thoughtfully between her daughter and the two girls in the cell for a moment, almost hesitantly, but agreed with a wave of her hand for Abner to follow her out. 

“Very well. I’ll see to the bail and the actors, see if I can possibly convince them to not press charges.” 

As they left, Renee hung a key ring on a peg on the wall, with a trusting look at the three women as they closed the door. Glimmer heaved a heavy sigh as Catra and Adora came to the bars that separated them. 

“Glim, what the heck is going on? Everyone is behaving all loony like they didn’t see  _ anything _ and blaming us.” Catra said. Glimmer rubbed her eyes.  _ Where to begin.. _

“Are we going to get court martialed?” Adora asked nervously. Even as She-Ra, she still worried about losing her position under penalty of law like in the horde. 

“Okay, this is all my fault guys. I should have explained it to you better, or known that you would perceive it that way.”

“Honestly, the things I do for my wife...”

“Catra, we aren’t married.” Glimmer sighed. “Also, where did you hear that?” She smiled tiredly, wondering if she picked up the saying from the townsfolk and perhaps didn't know what it meant. 

“Glimmer you  _ have  _ to believe us.” Adora pleaded. “It’s like they didn’t see anything and they won’t listen to us.”

“No, here’s the thing, Adora. I do believe that you did what you thought was the right thing, but um,”  _ Okay that doesn’t sound right _ “It’s more like, well, everyone did see that stuff. But I should have told you before about what plays and theater are. Those weren’t diplomats or foreign powers, they were actors.”

“I don’t care who they are, they tried to kill someone!” Catra said. 

“No listen, it’s all fake, okay? It’s just a story, and people go to see it and pretend that it’s real. Somebody decades ago wrote a story, and now people act it out instead of read it, okay?”

Glimmer felt awful to be the one to shatter their world view like this, probably embarrassing them horrifically. There was a beat of silence in the room as they processed the information. 

“I don’t get it.” Adora said. Catra seemed a bit faster on the uptake. 

“We don’t have anything like that in the Fright Zone.”

“Look, I’m sorry. This is all just a big misunderstanding. You were right to be protective, but nobody was actually in any danger. I’m sorry, guys.” Adora and Catra looked at each other, then back to Glimmer with quizzical looks. “I just wanted you guys to bond over something like experiencing something for the first time again. You’ve been having so much trouble reconnecting that I thought I could find something that would help you see things the same again. But I messed up.” Tears were starting to wet the corners of Glimmer’s eyes as she came closer to the bars that separated them, and clung to the bars. 

Catra and Adora processed for a moment. 

“Well not that it matters, but...” Catra started with a mischievous grin when she realized what had happened. “Your plan did still kind of work.”

“Yeah, you finally got us to work together on something!” Adora chimed in. “Even if it was assault and arson...” She trailed off and looked away sternly, probably feeling the weight of her crimes under the new realization.

Glimmer sniffled and started to smile. 

“I’m glad that you two are getting along again. My mom will probably be able to pardon you. I’m sorry I didn’t explain things, I should have just told you about it before I went behind your backs to get you to talk to each other again.” She reached in the bars, and took each of their hands. 

Glimmer unlocked their cell and gave the keys back to Renee, with more deep apologies and gratitude. Outside the office, they were greeted by a troupe of furious actors, a few nursing black eyes, who they apologized to formally. They would need to pay fines for the damage to the set and props, and were banned from the theater for life, but they didn’t press charges. It was hard to explain why things had gone wrong, and harder to explain that these two were decorated war commanders who really shouldn’t be thrown in jail, at which the actors backed off a bit. Political power!

They went home that night embarrassed and ashamed, and all agreed to never again speak of the Theater Incident. But, when they went to bed all together that night, it seemed easier to get comfy than it had been. They snuggled in with the confidence that they had seen each other at their worst, and even allowed a bit of vulnerability. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello loyal readers. Unfortunately I will be posting less frequently in the future cause I need to write more. I do apologize for breaking my daily update rhythm. But after I write in the next gap, I have a bunch more after that which is written.   
> Thanks for all your comments and ideas and thoughts, I love getting feedback. Keep it up!   
> This will continue to be Glimmer/Catra/Adora for the rest of the series. Welcome to the long promised highly anticipated OT3 land!


End file.
